Breakout (Spongebob Squarepants Fanfiction)
Breakout (July 16, 2018) Synopsis Spongebob & Larry The Lobster try to apprehend Don The Whale, after he breaks out of a corrupted prison. Characters The Bikini Bottom Police Force Don The Whale Al Priss Spongebob Squarepants Larry The Lobster Eugene H. Krabs (minor) Squidward Tentacles (mentioned) The Story The story begins at the Bikini Bottom Prison. A police officer arrives at a cell & throws in a horrendous meal to an inmate. OFFICER: Here you go Don The Whale. Slop fresh from the Chum Bucket! DON: If you think I find that amusing, you’re mistaken! The officer chuckles & then slaps the inmate across the face with a dirty hankie. OFFICER: Oh really… well I don’t care. Happy trails you filthy piece of scum. The officer closes the cell door & leaves. Don finishes eating the chum & manages to gulp it down. He hurls from the awful smell & extremely unpleasant taste. DON: Ughh! I hate Prison! Don sighs & leans against his cell door. It budges open. DON: Huh? Hmmm, It seems that idiot forgot to lock the door! Sweet! Don walks out & is immediately sighted by another officer. OFFICER 2: Hey! Get back in your cell you villain! Don walks up to a sleeping officer. OFFICER 2: That's it! It's knuckle time! Before the second officer could beat up Don, the latter swipes a taser from the sleeping officer & electrocutes the pursuing one. OFFICER 2: Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!!! The second officer faints. Don The Whale steals his money, motorcycle keys & accidentally rips a diaper off the officer. And its full. DON: Belggh! Don throws the diaper away & then rushes out the front doors. Al Priss, the chief of the corrupted police notices. AL: No! Drat! The chief runs outside, but it's too late. Don had stolen one of the police motorcycles & has driven off. Spongebob then drives in on his unicycle, with an application form. SPONGEBOB: Excuse me, Chief Priss. I um, would like to apply for a paid internship here at the Bikini Bottom Jail. My boss just docked 98% of my pay. AL: Hmmm… (Al gets the idea to use Spongebob as a patsy), Okay! Here's your first assignment! I want you to locate Don The Whale, & taze him enough so we can then bring him back to his prison cell. SPONGEBOB: Sure! It sounds easy enough! But why do you want Don The Whale back? AL: Its classified. Just go & do it. SPONGEBOB: Yes, sir! Spongebob rides off on his unicycle. AL: What a good kid. Spongebob decides to head to Goo Lagoon, knowing that Don has a connection there, that can help with his apprehending. SPONGEBOB: Larry! LARRY!! I need to talk to you! Larry The Lobster, Don's main rival & fellow lifeguard, slides down from his post & greets Spongebob. LARRY: Hey Spongebob! What brings you here? SPONGEBOB: I need your help in locating a crook you know very well… Don The Whale. LARRY: But I thought he was doing time at Jail. SPONGEBOB: He was! But then he escaped, and I need to track him down so I can taze him & the officers can bring him back into custody! LARRY: Well I wouldn’t taze him, even if we are rivals. Come with me, I might know where he went. SPONGEBOB: Okay The scene cuts to the Bikini Bottom Dump. Spongebob & Larry enter & survey the area. SPONGEBOB: So um.. what would Don be doing here at the dump? LARRY: He always likes to enjoy things for free. He loves taking the easy way out. SPONGEBOB: Wow! Just like Mr.Krabs! Mr.Krabs is also at the dump & puts a busted stereo set, recycled toilet paper, & a broken Computer into a shopping cart. MR.KRABS: Correct! Aghghghga! Spongebob & Larry continue surveying the area. They find nothing but mountains of garbage, several opuses written by Squidward, & a garbage snail which hisses at Spongebob. SPONGEBOB: Zoinks! Wait, did I hear that on TV once? Spongebob & Larry finally walk up to an old 1970's style boatmobile. They find Don inside it snacking on some potato chips. LARRY: Eating junk food of high cholesterol, how am I not surprised? DON: Beat it Larry! I found this car fair & square! Its mine now! And I don’t have to pay! SPONGEBOB: Don! You have got to stop taking the easy way out. Life isn’t supposed to be fair. You have to work to earn what you get… not just declare it. DON: Shut up Spongebob! You don’t know barnacles! SPONGEBOB: No clearly I do. LARRY: Don! Do us a favor & go turn yourself in. You’re making a scene. DON: To whom it may concern? The garbage?! A pile of garbage juices & other filth falls on top of Mr.Krabs, as he is wheeling his shopping cart of stolen junk out of the dump. MR.KRABS: Aghh! Errgh… Don begins throwing a tantrum. DON: I don’t want to go back to prison! Every day! The officers abused me! Acted as if I was a serial killer! Fed me horrendous chum! And they wear diapers! From first hand experience! SPONGEBOB: Oh….. LARRY: That actually does sound pretty vile. DON: Just please don’t send me back to that nightmare! Fine! I’ll work for what I can get! I’ll even polish your toenails if you please! JUST DON’T SEND ME BACK! Larry The Lobster, while initially wanting his rival imprisoned, now feels sympathy & sees the clearer picture. LARRY: Spongebob SPONGEBOB: Yes? LARRY: Distract the cops, please. SPONGEBOB: Why? Larry picks Don up & makes a beeline out the dump in between the mounds. A platoon of cops, including Al Priss arrive. SPONGEBOB: Cops! AL: Did you taze Don like we wished Spongebob? We need to bring him back to jail so we can teach him a good lesson or two! The hard way! SPONGEBOB: No! He got away! But I can give you his next destination! He is over the hill & down Bamboo Lane! You can catch him if you’re quick enough! AL: Thank you cadet! Let's roll out boys! The police officers drive off based on these instructions. One then realizes what they mean. OFFICER: Boss, isn’t there a high cliff over the hill & down the perch that is Bamboo Lane? AL: Yeah there is! Wait…….. Barnacles. The police officers drive off the cliff, not making the sharp turn in time. A mushroom cloud explosion then appears. Larry & Don make it out of the dump & are met up by Spongebob soon after. DON: Phew! That was close! Thank you Spongebob & Larry! I really owe you one! LARRY: Don’t sweat it. SPONGEBOB: Yeah! Don’t sweat! It sures leave a bad aroma! Larry & Don give Spongebob a weird look. SPONGEBOB: I’ll um get going now. Spongebob realizes he has lost his unicycle. He instead rides off in a nearby shopping cart. MR.KRABS (chasing after him): Hey! That's my free junk! Category:SquidwardTentacles35 Category:2018